


Sunrise

by youarebeingridiculous



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon, Epilogue, F/M, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebeingridiculous/pseuds/youarebeingridiculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant Mockingjay Epilogue Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

The sun was slowly rising over the mountains, soaking her meadow in a soft orange hue.  Katniss smiled as she quietly observed their little girl running around the field, a crown of dandelions atop her head courtesy of her husband’s talented fingers, her big blue eyes shining as she giggled.  Their boy with the sunshine curls and Seam gray eyes tottered after his sister on his chubby toddler legs before becoming distracted and collapsing back onto Peeta’s lap, his cheeks ruddy with exertion.   

Katniss placed her arrows back in their sheath, her steps silent as she approached her family.  As she came within reach of her boys she heard the soft cricket noises coming from Peeta’s lips as their son looked on in awe and then tried to replicate them.  “Almost buddy,” she heard his tender deep chuckle as he ruffled the boy’s blond curls.  “And then we’ll put them on the fishing hooks and catch some fish for Mama’s birthday.”

“I can catch fishes, Daddy?”

“Of course big guy,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head.

The little boy’s gray eyes shined as he caught sight of Katniss.  Her hand slid into Peeta’s curls and he angled his head up to hers.  He knew her touch better than anyone.  She leaned down pressing her lips to his, that warm feeling radiating through her body.  This man, her dandelion in the spring, her reason for believing things could be good again and her guiding light and hope over the past 15 years of her life.  His touch still gave her butterflies.

“Ewww,” a high pitched giggle came from close by, as the dark haired girl ran up to her parents.

Katniss grinned at the ease of her daughter’s laugh.  The readiness her of smile.  Her life was without the overbearing pain and strife that so many children in her day had experienced.  She reached out and hugged the little girl to her and tickled her belly.  “Mama!” she squealed, “That tickles!  Daddy help!”

“You’re on your own, Princess,” Peeta chuckled, watching the ease at which his wife interacted with their children.  The heaviness from the Games had long since left her shoulders.  Every now and then he would see the shadow in her eyes, the worry, but she was lighter now.  Her love and adoration for their two babies had opened a whole new facet in Katniss.

“You’re in trouble now,” Katniss laughed, twirling the girl in her arms before finally setting her down and sitting on the grass next to Peeta and their boy, her fingers easily intertwining with Peeta’s.

“Okay okay!” The girl giggled looking at her parents’ interwoven fingers before plopping on Katniss’s lap.

The family of four sat in relative silence in the meadow as the sun continued to rise, Katniss looked over her shoulder and met Peeta’s cerulean eyes.  Everything she had ever needed since the moment their names were drawn out of the reaping, he’d given to her.  She traced the intricate braid on her daughter’s head and felt her heart swell again.

Finally it was here.

What she had wished for all those years ago.

Peeta’s children… _their_ children were free to roam and laugh and play without fear of starvation, without the threat of the Capitol.  They would not be sacrificed for entertainment value of the overindulged Capitol bourgeoisie.

“Mama, come to the lake?” her cherubic little boy asked breaking the silence between them.

Peeta looked between her and her sheath of arrows and gave her a smile cocking his head to the side, “Yeah, come to the lake with us.”

Katniss nodded unable to turn down her two favorite blonds.

Lifting her daughter out of her lap and standing up, she grasped Peeta’s hand in hers, while her daughter skipped off ahead.  Peeta swung their little boy up onto his hip as they walked towards the lake as a family.

All was well. 

All was safe.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
